Visiting You
by dream0writer7
Summary: It's been a long time," he said to the grave as he peered overhead at a group of birds flocking in the tree above them. His grey eyes followed the path of a small bird flecked with white. I'm sorry, that I couldn't get here any sooner,I've been held up"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. ...sheesh...

* * *

_A/N: So this is a really random fanfic that I thought of after listening to 'When The Sand Runs Out' by Rascal Flatts. An amazing song! But anyways, really random and kind of has that 'sad tone' thing going on. :sniffs:_

_For loyal readers, this could be considered an epilouge of my fanfic, 'The Beginning To Their End'. Even though I'm not done with it yet...It doesn't really have to be. You'll see why. But anyways, I hope you guy's like it!_

_Also, it's a little confusing. But I wanted it to be that way, just so you know!_

* * *

**Visiting You**

The autumn air ruffled the man's untidy dark hair, as he walked with a quiet sort of grace throughout the cemetary. His feet crunched loudly on the dead leaves resting on the dying grass, stopping when he approached the correct grave. He smiled sadly as the middle-aged man knelt beside the tombstone to wipe away the dead leaves and dirt building up.

The man sat cross-legged beside the grave, staring at the name and dates engraved on the stone. He reached his scarred and worn hand out to touch the cool marble.

"It's been a long time," he said to the grave as he peered overhead at a group of birds flocking in the tree above them. His grey eyes followed the path of a small bird flecked with white. The little bird jumped from the branch above to land gracefully on another tombstone nearby. The man sighed loudly and picked at the dead leaves beneath him.

"I'm sorry, that I couldn't get here any sooner...I've been- held up," he said, itching unconsiously at the tattoos on his arm. The man laughed to himself and muttered quietly, "held up..."

"Me and what's left of the gang have tried to find him, you know? And we did! But guess who stopped us?" he said laughing, and turning to face the grave; as if speaking to the deceased beneath him.

"I tried to avenge you.." he whispered, remembering that dark night when everything had been so perfect; only to go so wrong. The man pulled back strands of his long, dark hair that had fallen in his face. That night-he could've been free... more free than he is now...

He smiled at the name engraved on the stone, "He looks a lot like you, more than he did when you were here. He's got a little bit of both of you in him -tha'ts something you'd be proud of! He reminds me a lot of you actually... " The man's vision became blurry as his hand fumbled foggily to the tombstone,only to grip it fiercely.

"I miss you two so much!" his usual light tone became heavy with grief, as a torn and belated sob escaped him. He quickly covered his eyes, not wanting them to see him like this.

Memories of the talented young couple brought him back to the earlier days... when they went to school together. His friend's poor infatuation... and her un-yielding defiance to him. Everyone knew they would give in someday. He just didn't realize it'd be so soon. But he was happy.. for his friends- it made him happier to watch his friend laugh like that, with her.

The wedding was something he'd never forget, ever. He promised himself that day, as he handed the ring to his best-friend; he'd do anything, anything to protect them. No matter what, he'd always be there for them. To protect their love as it was. And their soon to be born, child.

He couldn't remember ever having laughed and smiled so much, than those times. As he would create sparks with his wand for the child to play with, give him a toy broom that he could ride low to the ground - to become just like his father in a way, he became natural at it. Until the child flew off the broom and gained a new bruise. He, himself was forbidden to give the child any more gifts from his mother.

The man smiled, remembering the scolding he got from the mother, and his best-friend's laughter in the background. The laugh that was contagious, and spread warmly to everyone around him. Like the sun that was finally managing to reach it rays out to him, he could still feel the warmth. Even here, beside the cold grave.

He moved himself to rest against the tombstone, closing his grey eyes to the chaotic world that they left behind. "He's still here, we all promised to finish him off together- but you're not here anymore... so I'll have to finish it! Don't worry, I'll protect him for you." he said to the grave as he opened his eyes to squint at the blinding sun.

"I couldn't protect you," he mumbled to the sun, looking away towards his friend's grave.

He had kept that night within his mind for the past fourteen years. Playing it over and over again in his mad grief. The rubble of the home, and the child's cries. And... his body. Right at the doorstep, Hagrid hadn't even touched him. He must've demolished half of the back house looking for the baby. But how could he have ignored the sight of him?

He could remember blindly pulling at his friend's body, crying hysterically searching for a pulse. The life that had always been in him, was gone now. He couldn't find it. He searched frantically, finally picking up the body of his childhood friend and carrying him inside.

He didn't know how long he had sat in their living room before Hagrid finally called out to him... he must've seen the bike.

He remembered wanting to hold the child, for some small reminder that there was still some part of him left in this world. But Hagrid refused, calling it on Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore! How had he known that they were going to...to die? And where was he? The very thought of the old man sent him into a rage.

He couldn't remember what he had said to Hagrid, only that it surprised the half-giant immensely... he turned his back on the beloved house as he apparated away.

Sirius opened his eyes again to another's voice calling out to him.

His friend put his hands inside his shabby coat pockets, watching Sirius and the grave beside him.

"You should be more careful, Sirius. Muggles might recgonize you," Lupin said cautiously, saying exactly what Sirius knew he would.

Sirius waved him off with his hand and a smile.

"I wasn't sure I was going to find them... since I wasn't here, when they were... buried." Sirius said lightly, before withdrawing in himself again.

Lupin surprised him by sitting next to him; beisde the grave of James and Lily Potter.

"Did you see the monument?" Lupin asked cheerfully.

Sirius nodded mutely, part of him happy about the tribute..the other half was sad. Sad that there was even a monument at all. They shouldn't have died.

"They put it up that same year- Dumbledore's orders, though he'd never admit it. I guess now I see why James respected him so much," Lupin said smiling pleasantly towards Sirius.

Dumbledore... all that name brought was anger for him. He can never tell what Dumbledore's thinking or planning... and the thought frightens him. Dumbledore, the same man that decided upon putting Sirius back into the house he hates, the man who insists that Sirius remain imprisioned there. But Dumbledore- the same man that James and Liiy trusted so. The same man that their son remains resolutely loyal to.

"Harry acts so much like them sometimes, it's scary- almost as if they've come back to us somehow." Lupin added, his tone darkening as he smiled sadly at the two names engraved on the stone.

"Maybe it's James' idea...his way of fighting with us. Or Lily, trying to watch out for us. She always was such a worry-wart," Sirius added with a laugh. He silenced himself with his automatic use of past tense.

"They don't have to be in Harry to watch over us, Sirius. The two of them are everywhere. Watching out for you and me, Harry and the Order. They'll always be a part of us; even when we die." Lupin said more brightly, patting Sirius on the shoulder. Remus Lupin laughed suddenly, thinking of something.

"It's just like Dumbledore said...'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'. James and Lily... they're living on, just not in the way we think of as 'living'."

Sirius smiled at his old friend, rembering the words that Dumbledore had spoken to them that day in the Order. Remembering how James took to that phrase so well. And Sirius laughed as well. So, he had managed to beat death afterall. Here he was wasting time being sad! Sirius stood quickly, taking a hand out to help Remus up. Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh again for the first time in many years.

"He's probably laughing at me right now, saying how stupid I've been." he muttered to Lupin while staring at James' name on the tombstone.

"No... I think he's been worried. I don't think it was just a coincedence we both managed to come here at the same time, do you?" Lupin asked, taking out his wand and twirling it in the air; creating a vase of calla lily flowers. Lupin set them firmly in the ground in front of the stone.

Sirius smiled at the thought of James looking out for him. Then again, James always came through for him. So did Lily... and even Lupin. Sirius put an arm around his last remaining old classmate. "Let's watch over Harry, for James and Lily, all right?"

Lupin chuckled quietly. "You think I would've bothered teaching self-centered Slytherins, if I wasn't looking out for Harry?" he joked. The two friends laughed loudly in the quiet cemetary. Sirius glanced over his shoulder one more time at their names, before smiling and walking away from Godric's Hollow.

* * *

A/N: So, the ending's a bit happier than the depressing parts... but I hope you liked it. Cause it was really random...and not very well done...but I just had to write it! Now,I can get on with 'The Beginning To Their End.'

Please Review if you liked it! It's the only way I can tell if people acutally like me...:sniffs:...


End file.
